


Side to Side

by Kris123123123



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris123123123/pseuds/Kris123123123
Summary: Zen has been away for a few weeks. You missed him so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> This is straight up PWP. Let me know if you like it :D

You knew that Zen would be coming home from filming relatively soon. He had been away for a few weeks shooting a new film across the country and unfortunately, you still had work to accomplish for his next movie. After you and Zen started living together, you realized just how much Zen had been holding back and refusing to let “the beast” out. That man was insatiable.

Perfect for tonight’s setting: horny and ready for some passionate ‘I missed you so much sex’.

You put on your ‘sex music’ playlist and began to hum quietly to yourself as you prepared for his arrival. You had just bought a new set of lingerie: a sheer red babydoll set. You slipped it over your head, hoping it would be a pleasant surprise for your Zenny. He always said you looked good in red.

As you finished putting on your makeup, you heard the front door open. Your heart was pounding wildly in your chest already, and you hadn’t even seen him yet. 

“Babe, I’m home!” You heard him call from downstairs as he set his bags down by the door.

“I’m upstairs, Zenny!” You replied walking as calmly as you could to the top of the stairway, standing with one hand on your hip. You saw him shortly afterwards at the bottom of the stairs. His jaw dropped open and he paused for a moment, just a moment, before taking the stairs two at a time.

He greeted you with a very eager kiss, pulling away to rest his forehead against yours.

“You look amazing!” He whispered, voice already low, “Red looks good on you.”

“It would look better on our bedroom floor.” You replied coyly, taking his hand and dragging him into your bedroom. He walked slowly behind you, and you knew he was appreciating the view. If you swayed your hips a little more than normal, well nobody could blame you.

You heard one of your favorite songs come on quietly from the speakers and you were overcome by an idea that was probably going to give Zen a heart attack.

You forced him to sit on the edge of the bed and gently pushed his hands away when he went to grab at your hips. He liked being in control and he growled, displeased.

You began to sway your hips gently like you saw in the music video, running your hands down your front slowly in time with the repetitive beat. Zen instantly sat still, eyes drawn to your hips. You turned as the chorus started, choosing to run your hands through your hair and let it fall back down. You bent over shaking your butt a little and giving Zen a great view. You slowly made your way back up to standing height, continuously undulating your hips. You knew Zen was watching your every move. Dancing for him was new for both of you and you knew he was desperately trying hard not to interfere. After several minutes, you felt Zen’s hands return to your hips, pulling you closer to him.

You looked over your shoulder at him, his eyes were dark and hungry, and you were about to be his next meal.

You turned towards him again, lifting your knees to straddle him. You ground your hips down into his in a slow circle as you pulled his face up towards you, reveling in his low moan. His hands were sliding up the top of your lingerie, resting on your lower back. He was going to let you continue, but you weren’t getting any farther away than this. You grabbed the hem of his shirt as the song faded out and pushed it up over his head. His hands left you briefly, to help you, returning instantly as the offending clothing was tossed over your shoulder. You pushed him back gently, hands resting on his chest.

As the next song started, you smiled. This was going to be torture for your Zenny. You leaned back as the first lyrics began to play, moving your hips in slow circles. Zen moved his hands up, pulling the top of your babydoll over your head, sitting up in the process. Throwing it in the same direction as his shirt. You pushed his face towards you. He looked up at your face, silently, watching you as he took a pert nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it slowly, torturously, eyes glinting as he watched your facial expressions. You placed your hands in his hair, encouraging him to continue. He switched to the other breast, replacing his mouth with his fingers.

Your breath was becoming ragged and you could feel your face flush. Zen was taking his time, regardless of how desperate you were both quickly becoming. When he was finished teasing your nipples, he moved his way up your neck, biting and sucking as he went.

You moaned quietly when he found the spot he knew you liked and bit on it gently.

“Baby, as much as I love the attention, I think your mouth is going the wrong way.”

Zen huffed against your neck, sending a cold burst of air directly onto the spot he was abusing. It sent a poorly hidden shiver down your spine.

“You’re so impatient for me already?” He asked pulling back with a devilish smirk. “As your music choices have been suggesting, we have all night. I just assumed that’s what you wanted.”

He was staring at you with a faux innocence that was betrayed by the passion in his voice.

He kissed you on your lips then, taking his time to explore every inch of your mouth with his tongue as his hands continued their ministrations on your breasts.

He moved back down to the other side of your neck, sucking and biting just as he had before. Zen slid his hands down your hips and gripped you firmly. You knew what was coming, but still let out a small squeak of surprise when he flipped you onto your back with a low moan. 

You let him kiss down your chest again, while you began to work at his belt buckle, deliberately reaching down farther to let your hand brush against Zen’s erection. He hummed against your skin, pleased that you were finally giving him some much wanted attention. You weren’t able to give him attention for too long however, because once his belt was undone, Zen quickly removed it and his pants and returned to you again. His mouth was making its way slowly down your body. Zen was making sure that you were covered evenly in kisses.

He reached your abdomen and dipped his tongue down into your belly button, idly tapping his fingers on your hips, as if he was forcing himself to take his time tonight.

When he reached your hips, he teased you a little more by biting at the elastic on your panties. He sucked hard into your hipbone, leaving a rather large hickey. You moaned quietly and unconsciously bucked your hips up towards him.

“Patience, honey,” He mumbled against your hip, meeting your gaze as you stared down at him, “it’s been a while, I want to make sure you feel good tonight.”

He worked his way down your thighs, stopping to place a small kiss at each knee. He kissed his way back up, pulling your knees over his shoulders as he went.

Zen mouthed at you through your panties and you desperately bucked into him. He firmly held your hips to the bed as he licked you up and down slowly. You squirmed desperately trying to get more pleasure from his mouth than what he was currently giving.

You huffed impatiently. 

“Stop teasing me.” You whined.

You felt him smile broadly as he moved your panties to the side.

“As you wish, my princess.”

You bucked up against him when he finally,  _ finally, _ put his mouth on you properly, licking your clit in small, slow circles.

“You’re such a good boy.” You mumbled between moans, your hands flying to his hair. He responded to the praise with a long groan, that you felt go through to your core.

He picked up his pace and moved his fingers towards your slit. He slid two fingers into you without warning, never stopping his tongue from working on your clit.

“You are such a good boy.” You cooed again, moaning as he bent his fingers in just the right way. You arched your back, breathing heavy. You were getting close and apparently Zen knew it too.

He continued to hit that sweet spot until you were seeing white, knees shaking.

“Zen… I’m so …” You didn’t get to finish that statement. Your back arched up against the bed, hips thrusting against his tongue and fingers. Your head fell back in a silent scream as Zen continued to work you, slowing down to let you ride out your orgasm. He only stopped and removed his fingers from you when your tremors stopped completely, sucking on them as he watched you recover.

“You look so good like that baby…” He whispered quietly as removed his boxers and he slowly crawled over you. He kissed you deeply as he lined himself up properly, sucking gently on your bottom lip. 

He slid in and both of you moaned into each other. He was right, it had been a long time and you both were needy and panting.

You wrapped your legs around him tightly as he began to move.

“You feel so good, Zen, baby.” He responded with a growl, and sat up to get a better angle. He began to thrust into you steadily, gradually picking up his pace as he went. He grabbed your hips to help steady him. You drug your nails down Zen’s chest and back, leaving small red marks that only you would get to see. Your panties rubbed against your already overstimulated clit in a steady rhythm. Your second orgasm would not take long.

He grunted as he thrust into you, his thrusts becoming erratic. He fell forward, panting, bracing himself on one arm. He was close, you could tell when he started mumbling sweet nothings into your ear. You kissed him passionately, chasing release with him as he continued to thrust into you. You felt the pleasure beginning to swell inside your abdomen once more. You grasped at the sheets, the bed frame, Zen, anything that could ground you as your orgasm started to build. Zen groaned loudly and bit down hard onto your shoulder. You came hard, throwing your head back as your body tightened around the man inside you. You felt him stutter, then come shortly after, collapsing on top of you as he finished.

You wrapped your arms around the silver-haired man, holding him close to you as you regained your breath. After several moments, Zen lightly kissed your shoulder, pushing off of you. You began to doze off until you felt Zen stir beside you again.

“As good as you look right now, I need to get you cleaned up before we can sleep.” He muttered as he walked towards the hallway. He came back into the bedroom moments later with a wet washcloth. He shut off the music and grabbed one of his shirts and two sets of his pajama pants.

He set the clothing on the bed and you watched him as he began to clean you up. He gently removed your dirty panties and took extra care to stroke gently to your still sensitive lower body. After he had finished, he grabbed his shirt and handed it to you.

“Here princess, you are going to get sick if you don’t put some clothes on.” He mumbled, yawning as he helped you dress. He tossed a pair of pajamas pants towards you and put the other pair on himself. His clothes were always way too big on you, but he always insisted you looked cute in them. Zen climbed back into bed and kissed you gently on the forehead.

“I liked the new lingerie.” He whispered.

You nodded, still dozing off.

“I missed you so much. I love you.”

“My Zenny,” you mumbled, settling yourself against him and cuddling into his chest. “I love you so much.” He grunted in response as he fell asleep holding you in his arms.


End file.
